thesimsprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
Bridgeport
Bridgeport is a neighborhood which shipped with The Sims 3: Late Night expansion packGameSpot article, August 16, 2010. Description Bridgeport is designed to focus on late night activities, and is similar in many respects to Downtown, a previous sub-neighborhood introduced in The Sims: Hot Date and The Sims 2: Nightlife expansion packs. With the official announcement of Late Night, it was apparent that a new town would be created to showcase the new features in the expansion. Initially, it was unknown whether this would be a sub-neighborhood and thus similar to the Downtown of The Sims and The Sims 2, or whether it would be an entirely new neighborhood (much like The Sims 3: Ambitions introduced Twinbrook) Although it is said that Bridgeport is 3x bigger than Twinbrook. During a Twitter session on July 29th, 2010, game producer Grant Rodiek confirmed the existence of a "downtown" that would be its own separate neighborhood; it was also announced that the town was unnamed, thus indicating that the new town would most likely not be named 'Downtown' The Sims 3: Late Night/twitter. GameSpot, in an article released on August 16, 2010, revealed that the name of the new neighborhood is 'Bridgeport' The town of Bridgeport includes high rises and penthouse lofts. It has similar features to Twinbrook, in the way that it is made of multiple islands connected by bridges. Sims are able to both drive and walk over these bridgesSimTimes tweet Bridgeport is an island connected with bridges. It has been described as "a mix of downtown San Francisco with the hills of Los Angeles/Hollywood just across the bridge"GamesRadar - EXCLUSIVE: What it’s like to be a celebrity The Sims 3: Late Night Bridgeport is divided in two main areas. An urban city center and a more sub-urban area with luxury mansionsSimCookie - Preview : The Sims 3 Late Nigth Bridgeport features new graphics for certain Rabbit holes An interesting fact about Bridgeport is that sims here (and in Twinbrook) are much richer on average than sims in Sunset Valley and Riverview. Bridgeport families start with around $5000 and there are several rich families with large houses you can play. Technical Problems Bridgeport features several major flaws in its construction. Firstly, EA has managed to build two identical roads directly on top of one another in one particular area. This mistake confuses the routing system, slowing down performance and forcing cars and Sims to move about the world in sometimes strange ways. Secondly, there are small patches of routable terrain in the hills near the radio towers. NPCs and townies get stuck in these patches. These trapped Sims constantly try to walk somewhere, and this can cause slowness and lag. Eventually these trapped Sims die of starvation. For these reasons, Bridgeport's performance will always be substandard unless the town is fixed in a patch, or via mods. Another problem has been reported by some players that they can't build a SimBot on Bridgeport, because the option menu to "Create a mystery invention" or "Create a SimBot" at the Workbench isn't avaiable. This makes sims who already have a lifecore in their inventory to never be able to complete the opportunity even if they are removed to another world like Twinbrook , because the lifecore is still stuck there and can't be removed normally. Lots Residential lots Community lots *Bars **'Waylon's Haunt' - A seedy dive-bar near the port **[[Bar|'Eugi's']] - The local watering hole. Down the street from Aquarius and the town square. **'Bridgeport Sports Zone'- Bridgeport's classiest sports bar, located close to the stadium and on the side of the island near the bay. *Clubs **'The Grind '- A Dance Club near the ocean. Between PP Backlot, and Science Lab. **'Aquarius' - A posh nightclub at the top of a skyscraper with an outdoor Hot tubGamesradar - The Sims 3: Late Night **'The Brightmore'- An underground Disco Club located near the city center, featuring a sign with a jazz musician. *Lounges **'Banzai Lounge '- An exclusive club, featuring a V.I.P. room. **'The Plasma 501 - '''An exclusive Vampire Lounge to meet Vampires and perhaps become one. **'The Prosper Room '- An exclusive Club, that features a band area *'PlumbBob Productions Backlot' - Film Studios near Waylon's Haunt, place for Film Career. *'Bridgeport Acres' - A park in Bridgeport. Families and Households *'Angelista family' :§20000 :Difficulty: 2 :Lala Angelista, Tiara Angelista :152 Windsor Drive (Air Spray) :''The spotlight attracted Lala (not her real name) to the city where she thought she would find wealth, fame and love. Reality quickly caught up with her when she and her daughter was abandoned by her love of life. Lala buried the past and all memories of her daughter's father, even his identity. Ten years later, the young Tiara has become a star and has fullfilled her mother's dream! The two are now the center of any party, where they pretend to be sisters in the evenings when out in the city! *'Art Central household' :§4000 :Difficulty: 2 : Alexy Fresco, Matilda Smart, Harry Marks :4400 Hamming Pier Road (Terpsichore Studios) :Alexy, Harry and Matilda draw inspiration from their shared experiences in this small artist commune they call home. Harry is the most cerebral of the trio and loves his books and computers. Will romance blossom amid the portrait painting and jam sessions? Will the three of them remain the best of friends? *'Ashton family' :§1900 :Difficulty: 1 :Devin Ashton :61 Dockside Road (The Gentry) :Devin is dreaming of making it on the big screen! Ever since he was a little boy, he's not only been dreaming of seeing the ultra-famous Matthew Hamming, but to be just like him. Will this Sim ever to see his dreams come true or will he only succeed on TV? *'Atkins family' :§3000 :Difficulty: 3 :Violet Atkins, Jett Atkins, Hyacinth Atkins :1101 Bayshore Highway (Breach House) :The Atkins twin sisters have witnessed the city's development over several decades. Now that everything is changing so rapidly, Violet's grandson Jett is their only link to the young city it has become. *'Belle household' :§60000 :Difficulty: 3 :Lola Belle, Jupiter Belle, Kai Leiko, Moxie Logan :64 Queensbury Road (Still Water) :Rock Star Lola Belle's adoption of her son Jupiter Bell began a trend of celebrity adoptions. Lola keeps the spotlight towards her family by showing up Jupiter in pink for all the paparazzi. She keeps in shape by practicing with her coach Moxie Logan and young with her beautiful boyfriend Kai Leiko. It's a great life! *'Big Bling household' :§15000 :Difficulty: 3 :Tom Wordy, Lil Bling, Big Hartley, Sugar Bijou :302 Silvertone Way (Crib) :No one really knows how these former Twinbrook residents came under the same roof. From Lil Bling's persistence to Big Hartley's muscle, music mogul Tom Wordy has surrounded himself with the people he trusts most. Lil Bling wants to follow Tom's footsteps but they are sizeable footsteps indeed. Will there be a future for Tom and Sugar Bijou or is she merely a trophy girlfriend? *'Bumble household' :§600 :Difficulty: 1 :Wayne Bumble :6979 Landgraab Loop (The Simerset) :There are only two things Wayne Bumble think are exciting, to be rich and be famous. Since he is new in town Wayne need to address some of the big city problems, not to mention the growing vampire activity, whether he'll come through. *'Clavier household' :§1200 :Difficulty: 1 :Ebenezer Clavier :1757 Memorial Parkway (Bridgeport Arms) :It was always thought that little 'Eby', as his parents and his older siblings called him, would continue to work on the family's llama ranch that generations before him have done. But to the family's dismay Ebenezer's love of music brought him to town, away from the family. Will he be able to support himself on his talent or will he return to the ranch? *'Cook family' :§5000 :Difficulty: 3 :Jeffrey Cook, Lady Cook, Elspeth Cook, Cressida Wells :2110 Edgewood Road (Off White House) :There's a lot of dirty laundry in the Cook household. Jeffrey and Lady maintain the appearance of a married couple but can barely stand the sight of each other. Lady is more interested in facials than face time with her impressionable teenage daughter. Will Elspeth turn out ok with her mother's esthetician Cressida Wells as her only confidante in this dysfunctional household? *'Custard household' :§2500 :Difficulty: 1 :Caroline Custard :8517 Sterling Parkway (The Glass Pillar) :Small-town girl Caroline arrived in the city, hoping to start working in journalism and she has managed to start the climb to the top. Does she have what it takes to become a star reporter and take care of herself in the big city? *'Drama on TV household' :§3600 :Difficulty: 4 :Apollo Bloom, Katelyn Missoni, Kirby Wise, William Fangmann, Suzy Strummer, Matty Crewe :57 Dockside Road (Trawler Lodge) :A house can hold many stories. When the City Canal commenced the shooting of the 17th season of Little Celebrity and put together these participants they knew that it would be a great program. Katelyn and Apollo gives lots of meaningless entertainment while Kirby is longing for one of the city's famous politician. William is too smart for his own good, but does he know who his secret admirer is? *'Hamming household' :§50000 :Difficulty: 1 :Matthew Hamming :200 Windsor Drive (Cliff Cottage) :Matthew Hamming is no stranger to the limelight. Topping the list of the world's most eligible bachelors and a permanent fixture on the silver screen, is there anything more Matthew could ask for? If the tabloids are to believed, he's still searching for that elusive special lady; the paparazzi has a hard time keeping up with his trail of leading ladies and broken hearts. *'Hemlock family' :§4000 :Difficulty: 3 :Morrigan Hemlock, Wogan Hemlock, Belisama Hemlock :1787 Bayshore Highway (The Tidewater) :You can not really put a stamp on the family Hemlock but the neighbors usually call them "those hippie vampires'. Morrigan, Wogan and their child Belisama like to grow fruit plasma through hydroponics and in ordinary soil, and to play music together as a family. *'Jones family' :§2000 :Difficulty: 2 :Johnny Jones, Diana Jones :3202 Bennett Highway (One Leo Center) :It's the Jones family that sets the benchmark in the neighborhood. Both Johnny and Diana are at the peak of their careers and they have no children, so life is pretty perfect. Will unexpected desires make the ride a bit more uneven in the future? They live in a Penthouse Condo. *'King family' :§8000 :Difficulty: 2 :Johanna King, Lisa King :5202 Silverscreen Drive (Glenview Manor) :Johanna King, a born comedian who goes by the name 'Funny mother' in their daily programs. When she is not in the studio, she has done it alone parenting to an art form and brings up Lisa, her angel daughter, with sound values and a lot of laughter. *'Littler family' :§10000 :Difficulty: 4 :Renee Littler, Reuben Littler, Bronson Littler, Deidre Littler, Odine Perry :186 Windsor Drive (Raised Eyebrows) :The Littler family is one of the city's most prominent families, even if they are not particularly popular. Renee Littler is a successful news anchor and spoils her unpredictable children. Reuben lives in the shadow of his wife's success. Will their marriage survive their differences or will their housekeeper Odine Perry be a dangerous distraction. *'Maloney household' :§350 :Difficulty: 1 :Polly Maloney :19791 17th Avenue (Maloney Tower) :Polly wants nothing more than a good book and a long nap, which she has got plenty of time for in her basement flat. On the other hand, Polly is concerned about meeting other Sims and make friends. Will she need to be more outward-looking or successful to be liked? *'Mixture of Good and Bad household' :§2500 :Difficulty: 3 : Beau Merrik, Lilly-Bo Chique, Marina Prattle, Bianca Rubble :2 Peak Parkway (Off Ramp) :If the ladies in this house had fangs, they would have torn out the throat of each other long ago. While Bianca, Lilly-Bo and Marina get each other's blood boil vampire Beau is biding his time and enjoying the feud. Which of the three, he will find irresistible in the end? *'Old and New Glam household' :§30000 :Difficulty: 2 :Alan Stanley, Emmy Starr :12 Bogaard Lane (Celluloid Heights) :Alan Stanley and his partner, A-list actress Emmy Starr live the grand celebrity life. A director extraordinaire, every young actor wants to work with him and every young filmmaker wants to be him. Emmy rose to stardom as the lead actress in his early films. Rumor has it that this relationship is a little unbalanced. What goes on off the set for this couple? *'Pala family' :§6000 :Difficulty: 2 :Katrina Pala, Hannah Smythe :71 Bayshore Highway (Landgraab Brownstone) :Katrina Pala is an enterprising businesswoman, bringing the business world to life with her ambitious projects. In her custody is her less city-wise niece, Hannah Smythe. Katrina is eager to show Hannah the ropes on the business world but faces the uphill tasks of distracting Hannah from her reality television obsession. *'Rake household' :§2100 :Difficulty: 1 :Romeo Rake :1486 Bayshore Highway (Bachelor Tower) :Most believe that Romeo is just one of the city's rich playboys, who ran around town totally carefree. But few will ever know the sacrifices this super secret agent has done for the city. The biggest one being relationships with other signs. Will Romeo ever be able to find love living the life that he does? *'Round household' :§400 :Difficulty: 1 :Buster Round :317 4th Avenue (Beachwood Springs) :When the block is full of so many shallow sims, it is easy to miss poor Buster. If only he could earn enough tips to be able to afford an instrument ... then he would be really happy! He may even move out of his current lair? Buster is a good hearted man that just can't seem to catch a break living in the city. Maybe someday he will make it and be able to teach the young starlets a thing or two about hard work! *'Schlick household' :§1880 :Difficulty: 1 :Vlad Schlick :22 Canal Avenue (Founders Keep) :Vlad's stunning good looks have fooled many Sims to fall under his spell. Most sims in town thinks he is irresistible! He has good relations with the city's vampires, but now that a new group is on the march Vlad might have to choose sides. *'Shutter household' :§900 :Difficulty: 1 :Lenny Shutter :32 Canal Avenue (Founders Peace) :Lenny has repeatedly tried to support himself by selling photos of celebrities. Things have gone well sometimes when he took a good picture, but mostly it's been tough. It is time for Lenny to put away the camera and get a real job. *'Situp family' :§1419 :Difficulty: 1 : Mick Situp : 20563 17th Avenue (The Sea Shack) : After finally taking his science degree Mick has just started his career at the local science facility. But Mick has recently discovered that it's more fun to mix drinks than mixing chemicals in a lab. Can he be a good enough mixologist to leave his scientific career for good? *'Slayer family' :§5911 :Difficulty: 1 : Elvira Slayer : Do not let her charming personality fool you. The last hundred years, Elvira has been the city's most feared and powerful vampire. But a new influx of young vampires has just moved to town. Will it be scary? *'Striker family' :§40,734 :Difficulty: 3 :Richie Striker, Stella Striker, Sebastian Striker :332 Silvertone Way (XXX) :The Striker family is a global fashion sensation in which the young Sebastian always is appointed to be the city's best-dressed baby. But it's Strikers envied athletic skill that has made him the star he is. What new rivals will the glamorous Stella find in town? Will the family's fame and wealth be enough, or does she need more confirmation? *'Talon and Striker household' :§3500 :Difficulty: 2 : Jessica Talon, Rafael Striker :2707 Mall Street (Hieroglyph Condos) :Jessica Talon, a name that puts fear in many young vampires, has forced some Sims to stake their allegiance against her. Her better half, Rafael Striker, is much less intimidating but just as influential a name in late night business circles. Underneath her tough exterior, Jessica's chief desire is just that Rafael will keep up with her on the dance floor. He has other ideas though, like owning his own bar. *'Tenderlove household' :§2788 :Difficulty: 2 : Barry Tenderlove, Jun Xu, Ace Wilde : The inhabitants in the Tenderlove household are regulars of the city's clubs. With Ace's mixology dreams and Vito's love for the club fashion in neon colors, it will be a lot of nightlife ambitions under the same roof. June and the boys really hope that they will succeed in this town because they can not imagine living anywhere else! *'Trill family' :§3148 :Difficulty: 1 :Aria Trill :3203 Bennett Highway (Two Leo Center) :Aria is considered one of the best musicians in town. She has won several awards for her beautiful singing with guitar accompaniment. People have no idea that she is doing it just for fame and fortune! She would rather sit every day in front of a TV or a computer in her Penthouse Condo. : : Homeless Sims These Sims are premade, but homeless when Bridgeport is first loaded. *Flo-Flo Chique, sister of Lilly-Bo Chique *Erika Talon, vampire mother of Jessica Talon *Brigit Hemlock, sister of Wogan Hemlock *Michael Sleep brother of Matthew Hamming *Dwight Rubble, brother of Bianca Rubble *Samantha Smythe, sister of Katrina Pala and mother of Hannah Smythe *Ryan Atkins, son of Violet Atkins, cousin of Cressida Wells and father of Jett Atkins *Becca Bijou, sister of Sugar Bijou *Jack Porter *Daisy Swizzle *Daniel Jigger *Ruby Muddler *Rocky Tanker *Armstrong Diesel *Victoria Boxer *Enyo Strong *Brigid Steele *Victor Sharpe *Brandy Collins *Olive Kipling *Brigid Steele *Alexander French *Pin Yin *Margherita Savoy *Ti Bellino *Ricky Bailey *Martin Shaker *Mikhail Starke *Camp Ward *Kimmy Knott *Lou Temple *Heimrich Shimmy *Lachlan Keeper *Mars Champion *Todd Lynch *Liko Reddy NPCs *Zachary Mills, Paper Delivery Boy *Seraphina Prattle, Paper Delivery Girl *Peyton Suzuki, Babysitter *Cyrus Best, Babysitter *Li-Anne Sun, Police Officer *Rohan Verma, Police Officer *Feng Choo, Maid *Delicia Hoover, Maid *Basil Jackson, Pizza Delivery Guy *Piper Edmonds, Pizza delivery girl *Camilla Fortescue, Butler *Bertram Plunkett, Butler *Clara Castillo, Repairwoman *Ned Mason, Repairman * La-Teesha Situp Repo-woman *Jason Baird, Repo-man *Blake Freeman, Burglar *Selena Savage, Burglar *Barrington Webb, Mailman *Addison Rush, Mailwoman *Valentin Frye, Firefighter *Anala Shukla, Firefighter *Emilio Morales, Social Worker *Talia Ali, Social worker *Truman Love, Social Worker *Justine Warren, Social Worker *Harvey Mule, Mixologist *Griffin Torrent, Science Geek *Takala Yazzie, Mixologist Deceased Sims *Lotta Greaves *Jacquelin Chamberlin, mother of Lady Cook *Tatiana Angelista, mother of Lala Angelista *Tilman Abbot *Sinjon Frank Notable Sims *Emmy Starr (4-star celebrity) *Bianca Rubblehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3eTiITVRBQ *Lola Belle (5-Star Celebrity) *Lil Bling (1-star celebrity) *Tiara Angelista (2-star celebrity) *Jessica Talon (Vampire) *Matthew Hamming (5-Star Celebrity) *Tom Wordy (4-star celebrity) *Elvira Slayer (oldest and most powerful vampire) *Heimrich Shimmy (The orange bearded bouncer in The Sims 3: Late Night ''trailer) *Kai Leiko (boyfriend of Lola Belle) Trivia *Bridgeport is the name of many cities in the United StatesWikipedia:Bridgeport (disambiguation), most notably Bridgeport, Connecticut. *Many players believe Bridgeport has a similar appearance to New York City, Detroit, and other major American cities, this may be supported by the screenshot from above. The bridge bears a faint resemblance to the Brooklyn Bridge. However, EA has stated it is not based upon New York City.The Sims 3: Late Night/twitter *According to a GameSpot preview, the city was inspired by Los Angeles and San Francisco, both major cities on the Pacific coast of the USGameSpot - The Sims 3: Late Night Exclusive Hands-On - A Brief Look at the New Expansion. *There are about 19 new Sim families and 2 Vampire families.http://forum.thesims3.com/jforum/posts/list/105/279765.page http://forum.thesims3.com/jforum/posts/list/120/279765.page *14 homeless Sims and 16 homeless Vampires.http://forum.thesims3.com/jforum/posts/list/105/279765.page *7 Single Vampireshttp://forum.thesims3.com/jforum/posts/list/105/279765.page *15 Celebritieshttp://forum.thesims3.com/jforum/posts/list/105/279765.page *It was speculated that some families would return in Late Night but when the game came out but there were no returning families, besides a reference to the Alto Family (Ebenezer Alto founded Bridgeport). *Bridgeport is 3x bigger than ''Twinbrook. *You can find pigeons hanging around the front of town hall during the day *Smuggler's Cove is a connection to Barnacle Bay. *Many townies are also family of playable sims, such as Flo-Flo Chique and Ryan Atkins. *Several urns and gravestones are scattered about the city's alleyways. Also, similar to Twinbrook's and Barnacle Bay's deceased, the ghosts have a grey color scheme. *There is a "mini city" behind Bridgeport. If you turn the camera, and follow the road that leads outside the city, you can see it. *Cities in The Sims 3 generate large amounts of decorative taxis on the road. *Around Bridgeport are many roads which sink into the sea and one of the roads leading out of the city is cut off by a landslide. This hints towards a possible earthquake that occured before the game's start. Gallery Japan National Flag.jpg Iceland.jpg Aferca Pic.png Photo1769.jpg Flag of Canada.gif Flag of United States.png United States.gif StateofMaine.png StateofAlaska.png StateofTexas.jpg StateofFlorida.png StateofWyoming.png StateofArizona.png StateofMaryland.png StateofGeorgia.png NC State Blue.jpg StateofIdaho.png Texas Color Blue.jpg StateofAlabama.png StateofCalifornia.png Cbs.jpg Grammy1feb12.jpg Emmy Award.jpg The Real Housewives of logo.jpg Travel.png Sims plum-bob1.png TheSims3.gif TS3Logo.png Sims3Cover-Art.jpg World Adventures.png The Sims 3 High-End Loft Stuff Cover.jpg The Sims 3 Ambitions American box art.jpg Fast Lane Box.jpg TS3 Generations.jpg TS3 TLS Loogo.jpg TS3 Pets.png TS3 Pets Cover.jpg